Often, file system data is desired to be replicated and migrated to another format. For example, a primary storage system may store data for enterprise applications. A secondary storage may be used to provide backup, protection or other services for the primary storage system. Thus, data on the primary storage system may be replicated on the secondary storage system. Such a secondary storage system may store large amounts of data (e.g., terabytes, petabytes, etc.) desired to be available for long periods of time.
Over time, other storage and database systems become available or better suited to the needs of the enterprise. In order to use new systems, files, virtual machines, and/or other data are desired to be migrated from existing systems to the new systems. Typically, this migration is time consuming, requires manual intervention by administrators, and can be prone to error. Similarly, the ability to utilize different platforms is also desired. Accordingly, what would be useful is a mechanism for facilitating migration of data between systems.